Spark
by Imperial-sama
Summary: Hong Kong didn't know why he let himself be talked into another one of South Korea's schemes. More often than not, they always turned out badly. Now he had two problems facing him, the fried television and the other man in the room with him. A silly one shot I wrote in my spare time. South Korea/Hong Kong


**Hello everyone! I had some free time so I wrote a one shot. I used a one sentence prompt, and the prompt was as follows: **

**"It was definitely broken" **

**This particular oneshot also features South Korea/Hong Kong and a hint of China/Japan. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part of Hetalia. **

Spark

"Yep, I think it's broken." South Korea said, observing the newly formed hole in the house's small television. The large, gaping hole in the television was emitting a light gray smoke, a testament to the earlier actions of the two Asian men standing in front of it.

"Well, what gave you that idea? Was it the gaping hole with smoke coming from it? Or perhaps it was the fire cracker sticking out of it?" the other man, Hong Kong, replied sarcastically.

"Well, when I saw the-"

"That was a rhetorical question, you don't need to answer it you idiot!" Hong Kong hissed, taking a quick glance at the smoking television once again.

"But-"

"Quiet! Oh God, how did you convince me to set off a firework in the middle of the living room?" Hong Kong asked to no one in particular.

"I used my Korean charms and you were easily swayed-da ze!" South Korea replied, answering Hong Kong's question anyway. The Chinese man only glared at him before speaking once again.

"How are we going to explain this to our teacher?" Hong Kong asked, referring to China. "I know he wasn't expecting you to come over, and I also know he's going to be angry when he discovers the fried television in the living room!"

"Aw don't worry Hong! Just leave China to me! He won't be angry and even if he does get mad, I can handle him!" South Korea said, sticking his thumb up and giving Hong Kong a wink.

"Yeah yeah, teacher will pin you in ten seconds flat. It'll be just like the olden days. Remember those?" Hong Kong asked, quirking an eyebrow.

South Korea cringed, giving Hong Kong his answer. Truthfully, the Korean man did remember the old spars he used to have with China. Back when he was younger, he had no chance of beating the older Asian nation. China was always so quick that South Korea would have no time to think before he was defeated. But those didn't matter now, South Korea grew stronger over the years, both emotionally and physically.

His physical strength allowed him to stand a chance against China in a fight and his emotional strength assured that he would accomplish the mission he set up for himself today.

"Well, yeah...but I can handle him now-da ze!" South Korea repeated, grinning.

"This was a horrible idea. I knew I shouldn't have given you a key to our home." Hong Kong sighed.

"But you know what's not a horrible idea?"

"Oh no, I don't even want to know what your next idiotic idea is!" Hong Kong protested.

However, South Korea either didn't hear him or completely ignored his protest as he continued anyway.

"Going on a date with me!" South Korea said, grinning again.

Hong Kong stood in the same spot, silent. His face morphed into a shocked expression, a stark contrast to his usual calm demeanor.

"What was that?" he asked.

South Korea suddenly stepped forward, taking the smaller man's hands in his own and spoke again.

"Please go out with me, Hong! I want to spend the rest of my days with you on this crazy journey we call life!" he called, probably imitating a line from one of his Korean dramas.

"Do- don't say things like that! We don't even-"

"Please marry me- da ze!"

"What on earth are you babbling about?"

"I will make you the happiest man alive-da ze! And thanks to my super cool and fool proof plan, we can finally confess to each other!"

"Wait what? Plan? This was _your plan?" _Hong Kong asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Yes! This was all a plan constructed by me so we could confess our feelings to each other-da ze!"

"Why, South Korea? Why would you do something this _stupid?_"

"Well, when two people are faced with a struggle, they usually confess their feelings and get together! It happens in all of the movies I've watched and those are always right!" South Korea answered, letting out a robust laugh.

Silence again.

"You're an idiot." Hong Kong deadpanned, crossing his arms. "You're dealing with this on your own."

"Huh?"

"Tell me if you survive the fight against teacher." Hong Kong said, already beginning to retreat to his room.

"Wa- wait-da ze! Is that a yes or a no? I need an answer, the fate of the world depends on it!"

"We'll talk about that after you face your punishment."

"Oh, I get it now-da ze! You want me to fight China for the honor of dating you! I get it now! Don't worry Hong, I won't let you down!"

Hong Kong only rolled his eyes, shaking his head before replying.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't get beaten too badly."

"Don't worry, true love conquers all!"

And as South Korea finished his sentence, he heard the front door open along with two voices.

"Hello everyone I'm ho- _Aiyahh!_ What the hell-aru?"

"Erm...Yao-san, your television is-"

"KOREA!"

Hearing his former guardian's angry shout, South Korea couldn't help but feel his resolve crack just a little. However, as quick as his resolve crumbled away, it built itself back up as he thought of going on a date with Hong Kong.

This was one battle he wouldn't lose!

He just hoped China wasn't too angry.

**And there you all have it! I hope you all enjoyed this short story~ As always, any kind of feedback is appreciated!**


End file.
